


Stay

by djarinbarnes



Series: Pedro Pascal [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day <3
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Pedro Pascal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119281
Kudos: 22





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day <3

You do your best not to wake the sleeping form on the bed as you move around the bedroom on light feet, pulling on the clothes scattered around on the floor as you find them. 

You know the agent in the bed has trouble sleeping, and you’re not going to wake him just to bid him farewell, even after what the two of you did last night.

You lean down and grasp both of your shoes in your hands, rising as you watch his chest rise and fall peacefully. 

One part of you wants to climb back into the bed with him, climb back into the safety you’d felt while entangled within his grasp in the early hours of the morning.

Watching those chocolate orbs slowly revealing themselves to you in the dim orange hues of the morning light of Bogota, maybe followed by a grin at the recollection of the previous night’s carnal desire.

At least that’s what you’d wish would happen. You just know it won’t. Because that wasn’t how it worked. That isn’t how Javier Peña works. You sigh with the realization that this is how it’s going to be. 

Leaving without a word, going back to the way things were before the two of you fall back into bed with one another the next time, completing the bad habit you had both grown to live with.

Both of you know it’s never going to be the two of you, no matter how much you want it. And you want it bad - there’s no denying that. But you also know how the man on the bed feels.

“You leavin’?” His voice is gruff as he stirs on the bed, taking in your now dressed form. You’d been so deep in your thoughts you hadn’t even heard him wake up.

It surprises you - his brown eyes are mesmerizing in the orange hues of the morning light, and just for a short moment you’re taken aback. Javier Peña is one beautiful man.

It hits you that he looks like he’s barely been sleeping. _Was it just for show?_ You know you’d actually slept better than you did the last couple of months. 

“It’s uh… late.” you glance out of the window as if you read the time on the horizon. “Or early. Or… something.”

“Come back to bed.”

You watch as he shifts on the mattress, deliberately making space for you as he pulls the thin sheet up with his arm to show the room he just made available to you.

You sigh with the realization that _he’s sure_ and that _he would say yes if you’d asked him_ , slowly removing the clothes you’d just put on.

“Javi… I thought…” you whisper as you slide under the sheet, into his arms. He ignores you just the slightest, pulling you close to his body with the arm he’s wrapped around you.

“Shh.” It’s barely audible, but you hear it just before his lips are back on yours. You sigh at the familiar prickle of his mustache, the one you’d grown to love so much. It lingers on your upper lip, your nose, your forehead.

_Don’t ask any questions. Don’t speak. Don’t ruin the moment._

His lips slide over yours gently, taking their time to taste every crevice of the slightly chapped skin. His body moves against yours as he turns you onto your back, his fingers slowly making their way down your right cheek. 

You feel the weight of him as he settles on top of you, again so familiar that it almost feels like home to you. Your nerve endings are tingling in the wake of his touch, and you find yourself sighing into the humid air of his bedroom, your head thrown back as his lips ravish your neck and breasts.

He comes up briefly as he pushes into you without a sound, your fingers now digging into the muscles of his back. You bury your face in his shoulder with a sigh, your lips ghosting kisses over his clavicle.

Neither of you make the sounds you usually make; your bodies are telling one another everything there is to know. His fingers trailing over your skin, your back arching into his chest with every thrust.

It’s seldom the two of you have sex like this. Quietly, softly - most of the time he’s pulling sounds from you you’d never heard yourself say before. He’s fucked you on every piece of furniture he owns, roughly and angry.

This kind of sex is the one you like the most. Where you give into one another, and nothing else matters. Is this sex? It feels different, to you. You prefer it like this, though. Silent. Soft. Just the two of you, in the haze of the early morning light.

His body tenses against yours and you hold him close with a sigh, not ready for the moment to be over yet. You find yourself wishing that you could feel him inside you for hours. Days even. 

You don’t want to go home. You’ve found someone that feels like home. He feels like home to you.

“Do you have to go?” Javier asks as he moves to lay beside you, pulling your body in for you to rest your head in the expanse of where his shoulder is. You lay your ear against his chest, focusing on the steady rhythm.

“It’s up to you…” _I would’ve never left if you’d asked me the first time, but you never did._

_“Stay.”  
_

You close your eyes. This is new to you. To both of you. You’re not sure if he’s comfortable with you drifting off in your arms, or if he’ll change his mind in a heartbeat. 

But for now, you don’t care.


End file.
